


[podfic] beckoning a rage within

by reena_jenkins



Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [6]
Category: Leverage, Supernatural
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Hardison is one of Azazel's Special Children, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: The things Alec does with a computer are impossible.
Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674211
Kudos: 19





	[podfic] beckoning a rage within

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [drabbles through the years](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540693) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



****

****Title:** [beckoning a rage within](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540693/chapters/17153464)   
**

****Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/profile)[tigriswolf](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/) **

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

**Rating:** PG

**Fandom:** Leverage, Supernatural

**Pairing:** gen

**Length:** 00:02:05

Download/streaming mp3 link: [**click me!**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/07%20\(LEV_SPN\)%20_beckoning%20a%20rage%20within_.mp3)

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (04:01:10, 466.5 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
